omega_galaxysagafandomcom-20200215-history
Wolf Haruto
Wolf Haruto is the Bronze Saint of the Lupus constellation, as well as a Fuji-Style Ninja. Haruto can use the element of Earth. Statistics *'Name': Wolf Haruto *'Origin': Saint Seiya Omega *'Gender': Male *'Age': 14 *'Birthday': June 20 *'Classification': Human Ninja, Bronze Saint, Athena's Saint *'Blood Type': O *'Height': 170 cm (5'7") *'Weight': 58.1 kg (128 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Pale Green *'Hair Color': Brown *'Relatives': Wolf Yoshimitsu (Older adoptive brother) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class. SSS-Class with Ryusei. *'Powers and Abilities': Earth Manipulation, Ninjutsu Master, Quick Step Movement, Immense Cosmo Power (Intuition, Miraculosity, Ryusei) *'Standard Equipment': Wolf Superior Clothstone, Standard Ninja Tools *'Weaknesses': Lightning Cosmo *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Bushin no Jutsu, Doton no Jutsu, Kinton no Jutsu, Katon no Jutsu, Suiton no Jutsu, Rolling Stone, Wolf Claw, Dead Howling, Wolf Gang Bike Blow *'Voice Actor': Tatsuhisa Suzuki Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Appearance Haruto is a slim, slightly muscular young man of average height with fair skin, pale-green eyes, and long, brown-colored hair tied in a long ponytail. When not in his Cloth, he typically wears glasses and formal clothing like a pale-yellow suit, a dark blue button-up long-sleeved shirt underneath the suit jacket, a black, silver-buckled belt around the suit pants, and dark dress shoes. He also wears a green, gem-like earring around his left ear, concealing the Wolf Superior Cloth. Whenever he uses his Cloth, he replaces his casual outfit with a sleeveless, pale green outfit. His hair also drastically changes when donning the Cloth; such as having a long strand towards the left that is large, mostly covering his left eye, while the rest flow freely behind in his signature ponytail. Personality Haruto has a calm, stoic, and analytical personality while maintaining a serene composure even in critical situations, which provides a better understanding of the situations and facilitates the preparation of plans. On account of his observant nature, Haruto is always well informed about matters relating to the Sanctuary and the Saints, even if he is not present at all times. This information always show valuable to the Bronze Saints. As a Ninja, he is also notorious for his sharp tongue, and never misses an opportunity to make some sarcastic comment, usually in relation to people he considers too impulsive, as often with Pegasus Kouga and Lionet Souma. Haruto is a good person, but rarely smiles. At first, he did not get along with Kouga, but later to begin to understand, even coming to risk his own life several times to protect Kouga and the other Bronze Saints, whom he considers "family by faith". Haruto is different from the other Saints of Athena, as he choose to create a unique style that combines the techniques inherited from his lineage and a Saint of Athena. Another important thing that distinguishes Haruto is his passion for music and singing. At first he was torn between being a Saint and the lead singer of a rock band, but later decided to continue fighting for his friends and Athena, while also pursuing his musical career when he's free. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Wolf Superior Clothstone: One of the 48 Clothstones worn by Athena's Bronze Saints, which is empowered the energies of the Ryusei Cosmo; it is a combination of Haruto's Kyū, Shin, New and Omega Cloths. The Cloth is comprised of dark grey armored platting with red accents, that completely covers his upper chest and shoulders, with a large wolf's head heading down, most of his arms and legs are covered, a shirt-like collar that protects the back and sides of his neck, several metal strips from the back and sides of his waist but left open in the front, and several green emeralds on numerous parts of the Cloth. He wears a dark-grey tiara that has the ears and head of a wolf, which also covers his cheeks, and three short claws on his knuckles. : Whenever he taps into Ryusei, he has the ability to extend the short claws from his hands into longer claws, as well as gain a pair of three claws on his feet, a pair of green/dark grey wings sprouts from his back, and his tiara now has a mixture of green, gold and grey colorations. *'Rolling Stone': Haruto fires a swirling barrage of sharp rocks at his enemy. *'Wolf Claw': Haruto lashes at his enemy with Cosmo-enhanced wolf-shaped claws. *'Dead Howling': The ultimate technique that is used by the Wolf Saints, and was originally used by the former Wolf Bronze Saint Nachi. Haruto gathers his Cosmo into his fist and unleash it with a powerful blow. *'Wolf Gang Bike Blow': Haruto concentrates his Cosmo into a huge ball of energy, sending it at his enemy in the shape of a wolf lunging at it's prey. Earth Manipulation: As a Saint of Earth, Haruto can create, shape, and manipulate the element of earth and stone. With his extreme mastery of all forms of earth, he can move or lift rocks at any speed in/on a surface, air or water, cover himself with the earth to blend into the environment, create tectonic-like constructs such as swords, shields or boulders to attack his foes with, enhance his melee blows with earth-hardened attacks, create mudslides or earthquakes at a limited degree, or sense the vibrations of the earth itself by touching a certain type of rock or soil. Ninjutsu Master: As a Ninja Saint, Haruto has mastered several different forms of Ninjutsu to go with his fighting style. *'Bunshin no Jutsu' (Clone Technique): Haruto is able to create clones of himself. *'Doton no Jutsu' (Earth Release): A technique that allows Haruto to manipulate earth. *'Kinton no Jutsu' (Metal Release): A technique that allows the user to control metal from a distance, regardless of shape and weight. *'Katon no Jutsu' (Fire Release): In spite of being a Earth Saint, he can use Fire-based attacks as well, with the use of explosives. *'Suiton no Jutsu' (Water Release): Being a Ninja Saint, Haruto has also access to using Water-based attacks. Master Martial Artist: Enhanced Speed: *'Enhanced Reflexes': Enhanced Endurance: Enhanced Durability: Genius Intellect: *'Expert Escape Artist': Immense Cosmo Power: Haruto has a massive amount of Cosmo, and, despite his rank, his level of Cosmo is said to be on par with a Silver Saint. His Cosmo is colored green. *'Intuition': As with many of Athena's Saints, Haruto has the Sixth Sense known as Intuition, meaning that he can feel and use Cosmoenergy over large distances, predict movements without the use of his other five senses, as well as using supplementary abilities like telepathy, and atomic manipulation and destruction. *'Miraculosity': The Seventh Sense that allows one to draw out the true potential of their Cosmo and achieve exceptionally powerful feats far beyond those of even an average Saint, such as moving one's body at the speed of light, wield enough power to pulverize a star, or being able to punch a billion times per second. This is basically a Gold Saint ability, one that makes them the main strength of Athena's army. Haruto unlocked his Seventh Sense for the first time during his final battle with Aquarius Tokisada. *'Ryusei': The ultimate form of Cosmo, said to majestly burn like a shining meteor. Once activated, it allows the user to become a beacon of pure energy once consumed by it (depending on the user's Cosmo color). This power gives the user immeasurable power, enough to fight on par with, and defeat even god-level beings. Haruto awakened this ability during the battle against Saberio, which also gave birth to his Wolf Superior Clothstone. Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Wolf Yoshitomi *Yoshimi *Tokisada *Pegasus Kouga *Lionet Souma *Aquila Yuna *Dragon Ryuho *Orion Eden *Apus Sachi *Vulpecula Emma *Aria *Equuleus Subaru *Matura *Nachi *Cygnus Hyoga In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Saint Category:Ninja Category:Bronze Saint Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters